Timber x Reader
by BlackButlerFanatic
Summary: You are invited to a ball at Trancy Manor but there is a carriage crash and you are late. Who will be punished by the strawberry poptart (aka Alois)?


Timber x Reader

You arrived at the ball, your gown was black and had white ruffles down the front, you stepped out of the carriage and proceeded toward the front door. You were late and you knew it, it wasn't your fault there was traffic, nonetheless you would be punished by Earl Trancy. You walked in and were hit by an overwhelming wave of awkward, Alois came and asked you were late while everyone was watching, "There was a crash on the main road, sir, tragic actually, everyone died including the horses."

"I see, well, you must be traumatised, how about you stay for a little while after the ball so you can relax a bit."

"Y-yes, sir, thank you for your hospitality," the dance started up again and you mostly just stood there by the wall, no asked you to dance. You thought you knew why, because of your appearance.

-FLASHBACK-

"Stay away from me, no, I don't want you to do that! Stay back! I don't wanna get shots, it hurts!" Your five year old form cried.

"Shut up, girl, you are going to be given the serum whether you want it or not!" They pinned you down while you cried and injected the silvery liquid into your arm, you instantly began screaming. They watched in silence as your hair turned white and your eyes changed colour, the right one being light blue-green while the other was violet. They then started shouting something like test failure, applying extraction serum, they then put a needle in your jugular and injected the blue extracting agent. You again shrieked in pain, your eyes burned, the serum caused your irises to have gold flecks, not return your appearance back to normal, "Test failure, test subject 008 declared defective, no further use for said subject," then they threw you out to the streets.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

You finished reminiscing in your past only to see three boys with purple hair whispering to each other. One had hair that was long on both sides of his head (Thompson), the other only on the left (Canterbury), and the last only on the right (Timber). You could hear what they were saying because of your inhuman hearing, due to the tests you had extremely heightened senses.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, real pretty."

"She's a bit of a wallflower though."

"Doesn't matter, look at those curves."

"It's a sin."

"She's pretty and has sinful curves, I wonder why no one has asked her to dance."

"Me too."

"Maybe you should do it, Thompson."

"Me, no, you should do it."

"No you."

"Do it."

"'I'll' do it, just both of you shut up!"

"Sorry, Timber," the two said simultaneously, he then strode across the floor and held his hand out once he reached you. He asked you to dance and you hesitantly complied, he brought you to the dance floor and placed a hand on your waist, you put yours on his shoulder. You danced for a while until he spoke up.

"My name's Timber by the way."

"I know," he put on a confused expression and you began to explain, "I have heightened senses, I heard you and your brothers whispering."

"O-oh... Did you hear...everything?"

"Sinful curves? Too cliché for my taste," You both laughed and had a short conversation, you were having fun until he asked the wrong question.

"Why do you have heightened senses?"

"They did tests on me when I was about five, they made me into a monster," you whispered that last part and he gave you a soft look and pulled you closer to his chest. You danced the night away, when the ball was over, you separated and Alois came over to you while Timber went over to his brothers.

"Did she let you touch her ass?" Timber glared at his brother then looked back at you and Alois.

"You think you can come to my ball late and get away with it?"

"N-no, sir, I deeply apologise-"

"I don't want your apology!" he raised his hand to slap you and you waited for the pain but it never came. You opened your eyes and gasped.

"T-Timber! What are you doing?!" Timber was standing in front of you holding Alois's hand back.

"What do you think you are doing, servant?!" you looked at Alois who was glaring at Timber, it was an 'I will kill you, your family, and everybody else you love' glare. Timber was emitting a dark aurora that basically said 'If you touch this girl I will tear off your skin, make a bag out of it then shove your mutilated corpse inside' (*wink* Soul Eater). Alois held the glare and yelled, "Claude!"

"Timber, just let it go, please," you pleaded, he looked at you with an expression that told you he was never going to back down no matter what you said, "Claude is gonna come in here and he is going to kill you, think about your brothers, about Hannah," his expression softened when you said Hannah. You felt a pang in your heart but it was his decision, if he cared more about Hannah than you, you would have to deal with it.

"You're partially right, Miss Alexandra, but you see, I'm already here," Claude's voice rang through the air and you turned your head slightly to see him standing in the doorway. You were a regular guest at the estate so you knew the entire staff were demons but no one knew you were a water elemental, also known as a naiad.

"Alois, stop this, he was just trying to protect me, don't take it out on him."

"Shut up. Now, we will have a duel, unless the bad servant wants to take punishment."

"He has a name!"

"Oh? You think I care?"

"No, your just a heartless brat with mental issues!"

"Tch, you're pathetic, now...will the servant take the punishment?" Timber started at Alois with pure hatred, you tried to tell him to accept the offer but he didn't. You were getting nervous, he could die, "So...no. Now we will begin the d-"

"I'll take it!"

"What?"

"I'll take the punishment."

"Alright then, Claude, hold back the servant," Claude did as he was told and held back Timber. Alois walked towards you and you braced yourself, he slapped you across the face then punched you in the stomach. Timber growled and tried to break free of Claude, he was shaking in anger and looked like he was going to murder Alois. Thompson and Canterbury were looking back and forth between you and their brother. Alois pulled your chin up to see your face, he wanted to watch the blood trickle from your perfect lips. All he saw was water and assumed it was drool, he walked around you and kicked the backs of your knees making you kneel in front of him. He kicked you in the stomach and you doubled over, he laughed and started kicking you in the ribs. He gabbed your hair and picked you up by it, he looked at your face and saw only water dripping from your mouth, "Why aren't you bleeding? I want to see you bleed!" You looked up at him and smiled.

"I am bleeding."

"What?" you looked down and water started to drip from your hair, soon it was gushing down and covering your entire body. Your gown morphed into a long flowing green one. Intricate designs swirled from the corners of your eyes down your cheeks, they also flared up a bit to add artistry. You blinked your eyes open and looked up, your eyelashes had jewels that looked like water droplets. The water dripped off you, leaving you completely dry, the entire room looked at you in shock; it was a pleasure to see the expression on Claude's face. You looked at timber and smiled, your smiled faded when you turned to Alois, "Wh-what are you?!"

"A naiad, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am leaving with the triplets. Now."

"Ha, like I would let you leave with them. Claude," Claude ran at you, but you easily dodged him, he came at you again and again, you didn't even break a sweat. You sighed and looked bored.

"Do we have to play games?" Claude got out his silverware and threw it at you, you put up a layer of ice in front of you and the gold knives were lodged in deep. This continued for some time, until one of the knifes scraped your cheek, you frowned at him and glared. He smirked and threw ice shards at him, they pinned him to the wall and he struggled to get free, "Now, Alois, unless you want to end up like Claude over there, I suggest you let me leave with them."

"Fine! Just go!"

"Thank you," you walked over to Timber and hugged him, he hugged back then did the most unexpected thing. He put one hand to the back of your neck and the other on the small of your back, he pulled you into a searing kiss which you happily agreed to. Your hands snaked up his chest and wrapped around his neck, you pulled him closer and swirled your fingers in his hair.

"Should we break them up so we can leave?" Canterbury whispered to Thompson, he was ignored though. Suddenly a shiver ran down Timbers spine, he pulled away and looked you.

"What's wrong?" He put his fingers to the back of his neck and showed them to you, revealing ice cold water on his fingertips. "Sorry."

"Right, let's go lovebirds," said Thompson, you left the estate and went to you mansion.

"You touch her ass yet?" Canterbury asked, he received a punch to the face and no answer.  
_

I'm so sorry, this story sucks!


End file.
